Album Perdana Kisame: Aku dan Mereka
by Akasuna Nee
Summary: Kisame mengeluarkan album perdananya! Waah, seperti apa ya, lagu-lagunya? RnR please....


**Moshi-moshi minna!**

**Horeeee! Nee balek lagi!! ^o^**

**Buat para penggemarku –dilempar botol ama readers-, maaf ya, kalo Nee hiatus lama, soalnya Nee sibuk banget!  
**

**Kisame: Eh, sejak kapan lo punya fans?!**

**Nee: Sejak dulu dong! Jiahh… baru tau yaaa? –pede setengah mati-**

**Kisame: Dasar author narsis! **

**Nee: Narsisan lagi elo**

**Kisame: -bungkam-**

**Ya udah, kita mulai saja –ngelempar Kisame ke laut-**

**Happy reading! ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Album Perdana Kisame: Aku dan Mereka**

**By: Akasuna Nee (tentunya)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**All songs related © their singers**

Sebelum menuju ke inti cerita, saia ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal terkait dengan fic ini. Fic ini merupakan parody dari lagu-lagu pop Indonesia. Sebelumnya, saia pernah membuat fic semacam ini. Judulnya **"Album Perdana Kakuzu: Sang Pencinta Uang"**. Bagi yang sudah pernah membaca mungkin akan ingat dan menemukan beberapa kesamaan dalam fic ini. Bagi yang belum membaca, saia sarankan untuk membaca –dasar tukang promosi =='-

Melihat kenekatan Kakuzu dalam mengeluarkan album plagiatnya membuat Kisame termotivasi. Bukannya takut masuk penjara, Kisame malah ikut-ikutan nekat bikin album perdananya. Para anggota Akatsuki lainnya tentu protes abis-abisan dengan apa yang Kisame perbuat, karena hal itu akan mempermalukan Akatsuki seperti yang dilakukan Kakuzu. Namun Kisame tak peduli. Dia ingin terkenal dan dipuja-puja banyak orang melalui albumnya. Yah, seperti yang kita tahu, kualitas kemerduan suara Kisame sangat jauh dari batas normal, bahkan lebih parah daripada Kakuzu.

Album perdana Kisame ini berjudul **"Aku dan Mereka".** Lagu-lagu pada album ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman-pengalaman Kisame bersama dengan makhluk-makhluk yang 'berharga' baginya. Karena keterbatasan IQ-nya, Kisame menciptakan lagu-lagunya dengan memplagiat lagu-lagu yang telah beredar di pasaran.

* * *

**Yayang-Yayangku **_(for Kisame's cutie fishes)_

Dari lagu: Ayang-Ayangku-Mahadewi

Keterangan: Lagu ini terinspirasi dari saat Kisame melirik kolam mini-nya yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis ikan yang dianggapnya sebagai 'kekasih-kekasihnya'.

_~ Yayang-yayangku_

_Yayang-yayangku…. _

_Kalianlah yayangku_

_Ikan ikanku….. Uuu…_

_*Sudah saatnya untuk aku bercinta_

_Di malam Minggu ama gurami-ku_

_Telur-telur ikan kini jadi ikan_

_Tak mungkin lagi kurebus dan kumakan…._ –apa hubungannya?-

_**Terserah apa kata si lele_

_Yang penting hepi, ya sah-sah aja_

_Kan' aku udah bilang semua dapat giliran_

_Namun dia harus lama menanti itu_

_Reff:_

_Yayang-yayangku…. Uuu…._

_Yayang-yayangku…._

_Kau membuatku berenang_

_Kau membuatku dimabuk laut…._

Back to *, **, & Reff

_~~Yayang-yayangku kau membuat pinggulku bergoyang-goyang_

_Seperti rumput hijau yang bergoyang-goyang di halaman depan rumah Bu Mayang pada jam 1 siang_

_Yayang-yayangku kaulah yang selalu kusayang-sayang_

_Walau orang lain kepengen kenyang kenyang karena ingin memakan kalian oh sayang_

_~~~Entah mengapa aku selalu terbayang oleh mereka setiap menit setiap jam_

_Di setiap mereka menyapa mengapa jantungku deg deg tralala_

_Walau mereka Cuma menyapaku dengan 'blup blup blup blup'_

_Tapi itu bagiku rayuan yang sungguh mempesona_

_Yayang-yayangku kau membuat diriku gila_

Back to reff 2x

**~0o0~**

**Babu Bagimu** (for Kakuzu)

Dari lagu: Selir Hati-T.R.I.A.D

Keterangan: Lagu ini terinspirasi dari saat Kisame berusaha mati-matian minta uang pada Kakuzu untuk beli kolor baru, karena kolor yang dipakainya sudah usang dan tak layak pakai. Malangnya lagi, Kakuzu mati-matian menolak permintaan Kisame.

_*Aku minta uang_

_Tapi kamu nggak mau ngasih_

_Ku tak pernah tau apa utangku_

_Hingga kau pelit padaku_

_Pelit padaku…_

_**Mungkin di matamu_

_Aku tak pantas dapet duit_

_Tapi kau harus tahu ku butuh duit_

_Tuk' beli kolor baru…._

_Reff:_

_Aku rela ooh aku rela_

_Bila aku hanya menjadi_

_Babu bagimu untuk selamanya_

_Ooh aku rela ku rela…_

_***Aku sudah bilang_

_Ku sangat butuh kolor baru_

_Ku 'kan terus minta terus merengek_

_Meski kau bilang 'tidak!'_

_Kau bilang 'no way!'_

Back to reff

**~0o0~**

**Putri Hiu** (for a shark demon princess a.k.a siluman putri hiu)

Dari lagu: Putri Iklan-ST 12

Keterangan: Lagu ini terinspirasi dari saat Kisame dan Itachi naik bus. Kisame yang sedang tertidur langsung terbangun oleh sosok cantik di depan matanya.

_*Aku yang ketiduran di bus_

_Ngorok sampai ngences berliter-liter_

_Kulihat sang putri cantik_

_Melenggok-lenggok bagai pragawati_

_*Namun sungguh sayang_

_Kau hanyalah sebuah ilusi_

_Yang dibuat Itachi_

_Jadi terbangun deh…._

_Reff:_

_Aku menggigil disentuh dia_

_Mataku terbang sampe kesasar_

_Tubuhnya pun indah ku pandangi_

_Biru bersisik dan seksi_

_Tak jauh seperti sang siluman_

_Kupeluk sejam seratus ribu_

_Kukenal dia bagai PSK_

_Mirip iklan di Koran_

**~0o0~**

**Rindu Setengah Hidup** (for Itachi)

Dari lagu: Rindu Setengah mati-D'Massiv

Keterangan: Lagu ini terinspirasi dari saat Kisame ditinggal sendirian oleh Itachi yang sedang pulang kampung ke Konoha.

_*Aku ingin engkau ada di sini_

_Temani ku ke kamar mandi_

_Kalo pipis di malam hari…._

_**Berat badan ini seratus kilo_

_Kau hanya empat puluh kilo_

_Ku ingin langsing sepertimu…._

_Reff:_

_Aku rindu setengah hidup kepadamu_

_Sungguh tak ingin kau tahu_

_Aku slalu pinjam kolormu_

_Setiap hari…._

_***Meski t'lah lama engkau tidak pulang_

_Ku rindu disuapin kamu_

_Ku tak bisa makan tanpamu…._

Back to Reff

**~0o0~**

**Leader Gila** (for Pein)

Dari lagu: Cinta Gila-Ungu

Keterangan: Lagu ini terinspirasi dari saat Kisame memergoki Pein yang sedang nonton film porno sembunyi-sembunyi di kamarnya.

_*Taukah kau apa yang kau lakukan itu_

_Taukah kau t'lah ketauan_

_Bertahun ku ingin bongkar rahasiamu_

_Bertahun-tahun oh leader-ku…._

_**Kau sangka tak ketahuan_

_Kau sangka aman-aman saja_

_Dirimu ternyata sangat mesum_

_Walau gayamu sok bijaksana_

_Walau gayamu sok berwibawa_

_Oh leader…. Oh leader…. Oh leader……_

_Reff:_

_Kau leader bokepku…. Leader gilaku…. Ialah Pein_

_Hanya kau yang paling mesum…. Mesum sekali…. Tiada tara…._

_

* * *

  
_

Bagaimana nasib Kisame dan album plagiatnya?

Setelah membuat albumnya, dia menjualnya ke berbagai tempat. Mulai dari toko-toko kaset ternama hingga pedagang kaki lima. Kisame sangat optimis albumnya bakalan laris manis, bahkan ngarep-ngarep dapet Grammy Award. Padahal, sudah ribuan kali anggota Akatsuki lainnya memaksa Kisame untuk tidak mengeluarkan albumnya yang menurut mereka sangat menurunkan 'imej' Akatsuki di mata masyarakat, yang udah dari sananya mendapat 'imej' nista, hehe.

Namun, suatu ketika, ada suatu fenomena yang sangat asing dan tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kisame masuk dalam nominasi peraih Grammy Award!! Bagaimana bisa??

Jangan kaget dulu, para readers tercinta –halah-. Ternyata, Kisame ke-geer-an. Kisame memang mendapatkan penghargaan Grammy Award, yaitu sebagai 'PENYANYI TERBURUK SEPANJANG SEJARAH'.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hohohoho…. Gimana menurut kalian? Aneh n gaje banget ea?**

**Maaf ya, kalo fic ini terlalu singkat dan isinya jelek! Nee akan usahakan untuk fic berikutnya lebih bagus! Untuk itu, mohon kritik dan saran yang mendukung, bukan flame. Okeh? ^^**

**Please review….. **


End file.
